


Doing It Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Established Relationship, Family Drama, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lawyers, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells his husbands about the call, What’s their reactions?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	Doing It Together:

*Summary: Steve tells his husbands about the call, What’s their reactions?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Baby, Are you okay ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked, after he caught his husbands, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Officer Adam Noshimuri on what happened on his trip with his kids. Both of them noticed that he was a little bit quiet. They don't like it when he is likevthat, cause dark thoughts over take him. The Five-O Commander sighed, & knew that he couldn't hide anything from them.The Hunky Brunette told them what's gonna on.

"I got a phone call from a lawyer that claimed my mother hired him, She left a package behind for me 4 months after her death, I am still a shocked by it", He confessed to his lovers, as they comforted him. Danny gathered his thoughts before he said anything, & he told him this. "Whatever you want to do, We'll support you, Just as long as you know, We will be doing this together", The Blond told him. Adam backed him up too, so Steve knows that he isn't alone too.

"That's right, Babe, We are with you forever, So, If you want to meet with this lawyer, We will meet him with you, Cause we can help you make the right decision", The Handsome Asian told him. They hugged him too, as a source of comfort. The Former Seal has a lot to think about, & he decided right then, & there, that he will meet with the lawyer. The Dark-Haired Man said this to them, as he came to this decision.

"I want to meet with the lawyer, Just to hear him out, I am very curious on what he has to say", Steve said, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, along with Adam. They are gonna be supportive no matter what, & love him fully. "Make the call, Babe", The Shorter Man told him, & the former criminal told him this, as he kissed him, & Danny followed right behind, "We are behind you, 100%", The Former Yakuza Leader said, Steve was grateful to have them in hos life, & i the future too.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
